Petal's Song
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Pre-DMAC 2011-2012/Sakura/Di bawah sakura, ia pun menutup mata. Tidak ada kata 'selamat tinggal' karena semua ... hanyalah sementara./ NaruSaku. AU. Other warnings inside. Mind to r&r?


**Disclaimer_: _**Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Warning**: AU, Angst, Poetry, Death-chara, Pre-DMAC 2011/12 Event, slight OOC, Short — Rush story.

**Theme**: SAKURA.

* * *

><p><strong><em>When the time's up and the petals slowly fell to the ground, never say good-bye cause it's only temporary.<em>**

.

.

.

**PETAL'S SONG**

.

.

.

**Di balik jendela aku selalu melihatnya**

**Hamparan merah muda yang begitu menggoda**

**Andai waktu bisa berhenti selamanya**

**Akan kusimpan keabadian ini di dalam dada**

.

.

.

"PERGI! KELUAAR!" bentakku pada pemuda berambut kuning yang juga tidak jera mendatangiku meskipun sudah berulang kali aku mengusirnya. Heran, terbuat dari apa, sih, otaknya sampai ia bisa sebebal ini?

"Ta-tapi … Sakura-_chan_…."

"Jangan menguji kesabaranku, Naruto! Pergi! SEKARANG!" teriakku tanpa memedulikan ekspresi kesedihan di wajahnya.

Jangan bercanda! Harusnya aku yang mau menangis—si Bodoh itu …!

"Baiklah, Sakura-_chan_," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum. Kini kelelahan terpancar dari raut wajahnya. Huh! Seperti aku akan peduli lalu menarik kembali kata-kataku. Tidak. Tidak akan. Biar saja dia pergi. Tidak kembali akan jauh lebih baik.

Sayang, doaku masih kurang kuat hingga bisa kudengar ia berkata lirih.

"Aku akan datang lagi nanti."

Tidak kugubris perkataannya dan langsung kubuang pandanganku ke arah jendela. Samar, bisa kulihat pantulan diriku di jendela tersebut—kurus dan yah … pucat. Andai aku bisa menyamarkan pucat di wajahku ini dengan cara apa pun. Ah, tapi bukan itu yang harusnya kupikirkan, bukan?

Begitu suara pintu tertutup bergema, aku pun segera menggigit bibir bawahku. Kedua tanganku bergetar hebat dan tanpa terasa, air mata kini mengalir sunyi di kedua pipi. Semenjak berada di tempat ini, kurasa air mata telah menjadi salah satu sahabat terbaikku selain … penyakitku.

"Kh!"

Sesaat, kurasakan sesak di dadaku. Entah, karena penyakitku atau karena aku … merasa bersalah telah mengusir Naruto? Entahlah. Aku sungguh tidak dapat berpikir.

Aku pun berusaha menghapus air mataku. Saat sesak itu kembali kurasakan lebih intens, aku pun memejamkan mataku. Aku harus mengatur pernapasanku hingga sesak yang terasa menusuk dadaku ini bisa segera lenyap.

Sekali tarikan, sekali embusan.

Sekali tarikan, sekali embusan.

Saat kurasakan bahwa pernapasanku menjadi lebih stabil aku pun membuka kembali mata _emerald_-ku. Kusandarkan kepalaku ke belakang sebelum bergumam lirih.

"_Baka_…," ujarku.

.

.

.

**Saat usia tidak lagi memihak**

**Berdiam permanen dan tak bergerak**

**Yang bisa kutinggalkan hanyalah sepenggal sajak**

**Tentang sebuah perasaan yang tak pernah retak**

.

.

.

"Siapa yang '_Baka'_?"

Sebuah suara langsung menyentak lamunanku. Kutolehkan kepalaku hanya untuk melihat rival sekaligus sahabatku—Yamanaka Ino.

Aku kembali memasang wajah galakku. Mana sudi aku terlihat lemah di hadapannya? Walau seperih apa pun derita yang harus kutanggung, aku tidak akan membiarkan Ino berwajah seakan mengasihaniku. Bahkan dokterku pun terkejut melihat semangatku tiap kali Ino berada di sekitar. Tapi, bukan hanya saat ada Ino …

"Bukan urusanmu … _Pig_," jawabku sembari menghapus pemikiran yang sudah hendak mencuat begitu saja dari benakku.

Mendengar jawabanku, gadis itu pun tersenyum kecut sesuai dugaan. Ia kemudian mendekat ke arahku, meletakkan buah tangannya di atas meja sebelum ia kemudian memukul dahiku dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hei! Untuk apa pukulan barusan?" protesku.

"Untuk kebodohanmu, _Forehead_!" jawab Ino tanpa ragu. Sekejap saja, ia langsung memasang pose andalannya—sebelah tangan di pinggang. "Aku baru bertemu Naruto di luar. Kau mengusirnya lagi, eh?"

Aku mendengus. Sungguh, aku paling tidak suka kalau Ino mulai mencampuri hubunganku dengan Naruto. Ah, ya … belum kuberi tahu memang, tapi Naruto itu kekasihku. Dan semenjak aku hanya bisa berdiam di rumah sakit ini—di tempat tidur yang sama sekali tidak nyaman ini—hubungan kami senantiasa memburuk.

Oh, lupakan!

Bukan hubungan kami yang memburuk tapi perlakuanku padanya yang semakin memburuk.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau senang dengan adanya bahan untuk digosipkan?" ujarku sinis sambil kembali membuang wajah ke arah jendela.

Satu-satunya penghiburanku setelah masuk ke rumah sakit ini … pohon sakura yang terlihat begitu jelas. Ya, pohon sakura sedang tumbuh subur—bersemi dengan indahnya. Sedangkan aku, Haruno Sakura, sebaliknya.

"Kau menyedihkan, Sakura."

Aku melirik dari sudut mataku. Jelas sekali kalau Ino kecewa dengan perkataanku. Oke, mungkin aku sedikit kelewatan kali ini. Tapi maaf saja, aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk memerhatikan perasaan orang lain.

"Naruto begitu mengkhawatirkanmu dan yang bisa kaulakukan hanyalah membuatnya semakin khawatir?

"Aku tidak pernah memintanya untuk mengkhawatirkanku," jawabku tanpa melihat ke arah Ino. Sesaat, sebuah seringai mengembang di wajahku. "Bahkan lebih baik, ia segera melupakanku, meninggalkanku, dan mencari perempuan lain."

"Seperti Hyuuga Hinata misalnya?" tantang Ino tanpa repot-repot menyembunyikan nama sainganku di masa lalu. Baiklah Ino, kau benar-benar sedang menguji kesabaranku.

"Apa? Kau tidak senang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Huh!" Hanya itulah yang bisa kujadikan sebagai responsku. Memalukan. Aku tidak bisa membalasnya.

Begitu aku memilih tidak melawan, Ino pun menghela napas. Ia kemudian menyeret sebuah kursi mendekat ke arah ranjangku.

"Sakura, berhenti bersikap kekanakan."

Aku masih bergeming dalam posisiku—enggan melihat Ino.

Oh, yah. Aku mati-matian agar ia tidak bisa melihat wajahku sekarang. Pucat dan jelek, bukan sesuatu yang bisa kupamerkan di depan Ino. Terlalu gengsi? Hah! Aku tidak peduli.

"Aku tahu, kau merasa takut terhadap penyakitmu sekarang. Tapi … bukan hal yang bijaksana untuk melimpahkannya pada Naruto."

Aku tahu itu, Ino. Kau tidak perlu memberitahukannya padaku.

Ah, sial! Suaraku tidak kunjung keluar.

"Kau tahu? Dia begitu berusaha untuk memahami perasaanmu saat ini. Bukan sekedar mengasihani ataupun berempati."

Aku tahu.

"Walau aku terus memohon kesembuhanmu, tapi aku tahu bahwa aku tidak sebanding dengan Naruto. _Dialah_ yang _paling_ mendoakan kesembuhanmu."

Ino, kumohon, berhenti sampai di situ.

"Karena dia … mencintaimu."

.

.

.

**Aku tahu, suatu saat raga ini akan berbaring**

**Tersembunyi di bawah tanah berhiaskan daun puring**

**Dan karena itulah aku menyeka air mata ini hingga kering**

**Agar tak perlu kudengar suara tangismu yang nyaring**

.

.

.

"Aku tahu itu." Akhirnya suara yang sedari tadi terpedam berhasil kukeluarkan. "Kau tidak perlu memberitahukannya lagi."

"Saku—"

"Si Bodoh itu … tidak bisa berhenti mencintaiku. Karena itulah … dia bodoh!"

Sekali lagi kurasakan sesuatu yang basah dan dingin mengalir perlahan di pipiku. Tapi kontras dengan itu, kurasakan pula senyumku terkembang.

"Seharusnya dia tahu … bagaimana akhir dari seseorang yang sudah divonis menderita leukemia akut."

"Tidak, Sakura! Kau belum tentu meninggal hanya karena penyakit itu. Dokter pasti bisa…."

Aku menggeleng. Aku sudah mendengar kenyataannya dari dokter yang bertugas menjagaku. Memang, penderita leukemia tidak akan langsung meninggal, masih ada harapan bagi mereka untuk tetap hidup. Tidak sepertiku—yang terlambat menyadarinya hingga penyakit ini sudah berkembang bebas hingga menyentuh organ pernapasan dan pencernaanku. Operasi yang ditawarkan bukanlah solusi yang sanggup meyakinkanku. Yah, mungkin aku memang hanya bisa mengandalkan semangatku.

Semangatlah yang membuatku tetap bisa terduduk seperti, bukan berbaring, menerima asupan melalui infus dan bahkan menggunakan alat bantu pernapasan. Kuakui kebodohanku yang tidak mau memeriksakan diri lebih awal—terus memforsir tubuhku yang sudah merasa lelah. Demam kuanggap sebagai gejala keletihan biasa dan aku terus menunjukkan sisi kuatku di hadapan teman-temanku. Di hadapan Naruto.

Entah sampai kapan, aku tidak bisa ingat. Yang kutahu hanyalah saat aku akhirnya tumbang dan Naruto yang membawaku ke sini.

Hari-hari pertama berjalan begitu damainya. Sampai berita itu mengguncang semua kekuatan yang kumiliki.

Masih kuingat saat aku meringkuk di kasur ini, kedua tanganku memegang kepala, masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan menyakitkan yang menjadi jalan hidupku. Naruto marah—ia begitu murka. 'Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjaga dirimu?' Demikian bentaknya saat itu.

Sasuke yang saat itu ada bersamanya langsung menghantam Naruto. Diteriakkannya kata-kata yang kurang lebih terdengar seperti ini, 'Jangan bercanda! Tidak bisakah kaupikirkan perasaan Sakura?'

Ino saat itu hanya bisa menangis. Pundaknya bergetar begitu hebat. Dan Naruto? Ia tidak lagi berkata apa-apa. Sementara di atas kasur, aku masih terus mempertanyakan nasibku. Aku ingat. Air mataku pun mengalir kala itu—dalam diam.

"Sakura…." Suara samar Ino terdengar begitu mencemaskanku. "Kau terlihat semakin pucat. Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Mulutku terasa kering.

"Sakura?"

Bukan hanya itu, aku bahkan tidak lagi mampu mendengarkan perkataan Ino seutuhnya. Kurasakan sekujur tubuhku ngilu dan dan nyeri yang teramat sangat di bagian dada dan perutku. Saat aku begitu berkonsentrasi pada penyakit yang sekali lagi menggerogotiku, perlahan hanya kegelapan yang bisa kulihat.

.

.

.

**Bisakah aku berharap pada keajaiban?**

**Bisakah aku terus memegang teguh harapan?**

**Seandainya bisa terus kusunggingkan senyuman**

**Walau hanya tipuan, kupastikan segala kegelapan akan terhapuskan**

.

.

.

"Sakura?"

Sebuah suara yang tak asing menerobos masuk gendang telingaku. Bukan bohong saat kurasakan kehangatan mengaliri dadaku. Perasaan rindu ini begitu menggebu.

"Sakura?"

Lagi, suara itu memaksaku kembali dari kegelapan total menuju dunia yang dipenuhi cahaya lampu yang benderang di bagian atasku. Tampaknya, malam sudah menjelang.

Selama beberapa saat, aku hanya bisa mengerjap. Berusaha menilai kondisi di sekitarku. Ino sudah tidak ada dan sebagai gantinya …

"Na … ruto…."

"Ah! _Yokatta_! Dokter! Aku harus memanggil dokter!"

Kulihat di sela-sela kepanikannya, pemuda berambut kuning itu langsung menekan tombol yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurku.

"Ssh. Jangan berisik," ujarku dengan suara yang entah mengapa terdengar tidak begitu jelas.

O-oh. Ternyata selama aku tidak sadar, alat bantu pernapasan itu sudah terpasang, menutupi bagian hidung dan mulutku. Bahkan ternyata infus sudah terkait di lengan kananku.

"_Gomen_," ujar suara itu lagi, "aku … aku terlalu senang. Sungguh! Kukira aku sudah tidak akan melihatmu lagi."

Melihat wajah itu—wajah yang mulai diwarnai oleh air mata yang menggenang di kedua pelupuknya—membuatku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman ini lebih lama. Seakan tindakanku yang mengusirnya barusan hanyalah sebuah ilusi belaka.

Perlahan, aku mencoba bangkit untuk kembali pada posisi dudukku sementara ia perlahan menghapus air mata yang belum sampai jatuh membasahi pipinya. Segera setelah itu, ia pun membantuku dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa?"

Aku mengangguk dan setelah aku melepaskan alat bantu pernapasan berwarna kehijauan tersebut, aku berkata lemah, "_Arigatou_."

"_Iie_. Jangan kaupikirkan. Duh, mana, sih, dokternya? Padahal sudah kupanggil sejak tadi." Ia pun melangkah sesaat ke arah pintu, sambil melongok ke arah luar. "AH! Suster! Suster! Sini! Sakura-_chan_ sudah sadar!"

Aktif—sebagaimana yang diharapkan dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Malu—sebagaimana yang biasa kurasakan saat aku bersamanya.

Namun …

Di balik semua itu, bisa kurasakan perhatiannya yang membuatku merasa hangat. Tanpa sadar, mataku pun hanya terpaku pada Naruto dan hanya Naruto.

Tidak kupedulikan sang perawat berbaju putih yang memulai tugasnya untuk mengecek kondisi tubuhku. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan si perawat itu memutuskan untuk undur diri. Tapi, aku bersyukur bahwa tidak ada orang lain selain aku dan Naruto sekarang.

"Naruto," panggilku lirih saat Naruto masih membelakangiku setelah ia mengucapkan 'terima kasih' pada perawat barusan. Sekejap saja, aku bisa kembali melihat _sapphire_ itu. "_Gomen_."

.

.

.

**Kutuliskan perasaanku di atas kertas, paragraf demi paragraf**

**Kutumpahkan segalanya bagaikan sebuah autobiograf**

**Tak kuacuhkan segala derita yang menggerogoti saraf**

**Sampai kata terakhir yang berupa permohonan maaf**

.

.

.

"Eh? Maaf? Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto seakan ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kami bicarakan.

"Aku minta maaf … untuk segalanya." Aku tertawa kecil. "Mungkin saja aku tidak punya kesempatan lain untuk mengatakannya."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu!" bentaknya yang langsung membuat tubuhku terasa tegang. "Jangan … berkata seperti itu." Sekali ini, kepalanya tertunduk. Hening kembali mengusik ruangan.

"_Gomen_." Sekali lagi, kata itu meluncur lirih dari bibirku. Kala itu, kepalaku juga tertunduk hingga aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Naruto. Tapi belum sempat pemuda itu berkata apa pun, aku segera mengangkat kepala dan mengadu _emerald_-ku dengan _sapphire_-nya. "_Ne_, Naruto."

Naruto mengerjap sebagai jawaban.

"Tahun ini kita belum melakukan _hanami_, ya?"

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita melakukan _hanami_?" tawarku sambil tersenyum.

"Ta-tapi…."

"Tidak usah yang jauh-jauh," jawabku lagi sambil menengok ke arah kiriku. Di balik jendela yang memantulkan kelamnya malam, warna merah muda itu tetap setia berdiri di sana. Sesekali, menebarkan harumnya sampai ke tempatku ini—bagaikan memberi semangat padaku.

Pohon sakura di musim semi.

Aku sangat menyukainya.

Sakura itu bagaikan diriku yang lain. Dan kurasa aku bisa menitipkan harapanku pada sakura yang tengah berkembang dengan indahnya tersebut.

Sebuah harapan….

.

.

.

**Saat benakku berseru, "Jangan lupakan aku!"**

**Bibirku menahannya hanya dengan sebuah senyum kaku**

**Dan aku bisa melihat dirimu yang berdiri terpaku**

**Melirih sendu, "Kau akan selalu di hatiku."**

.

.

.

Alam mimpi telah berganti dengan harumnya pagi. Cuaca cerah, sebagaimana doaku dalam hati. Besar harapanku bahwa penyakit yang semakin menggerogoti diri ini akan pergi. Walau hanya beberapa detik dalam hitungan jari.

Aku mengatur pernapasanku. Ini adalah hari yang dijanjikan. Naruto akan datang siang ini untuk mengajakku ke halaman rumah sakit, melakukan _hanami_ kami yang pertama di tahun ini. Walaupun tanpa _bentou_ seperti kegiatan hanami kami yang dahulu, aku tetap harus menyambutnya dengan semangat.

Karena aku tahu, Naruto pun tidak akan menunjukkan wajah muramnya. Ia akan terus tertawa sepanjang hari—menyembunyikan kepedihan yang ia rasakan di dasar hatinya, hingga hanya ia sendiri yang tahu. Oh—masa dua tahun berpacaran, ditambah sekitar 4 tahun persahabatan membuatku begitu mengenal karakter dari pemuda yang selalu meneriakkanya cintanya padaku itu.

Seperti kata Ino, saat ini, orang yang paling mengharapkan aku sembuh adalah Naruto. Tentu saja, jika kedua orang tuaku masih hidup, tentu keduanya juga akan mengharapkan hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Ya, aku tahu, bukan berarti yang lain tidak mengharapkan kesembuhanku. Kita berbicara dalam konteks 'paling' di sini.

Aku mengatur kembali napasku. Setelahnya, aku memencet tombol untuk memanggil seorang perawat.

Kukatakan rencanaku, kujelaskan bahwa aku sudah mendapat persetujuan dari dokter, dan ia pun bersedia membantuku untuk membenahi diri. Kuminta ia agar pucat di wajahku bisa sedikit tersamarkan dan ia menyanggupinya. Sesekali ia menggodaku dan mengatakan bahwa aku sangat beruntung memiliki seseorang seperti Naruto. Ia juga kemudian menyatakan sebuah penguatan bahwa aku harus segera sembuh demi pemuda itu.

Tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan sebagai jawaban. Hanya senyuman yang mampu kulontarkan.

"Nah, selesai. Sekarang kau tinggal menunggu pangeranmu, eh?" ujar si perawat itu ramah.

Aku mengangguk seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelahnya, perawat itu pun pergi, memberiku ruang dan waktu untuk bermain bersama khayalanku. Semua yang telah terjadi tidak bisa ditarik lagi. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk mengubah jalan yang sudah digariskan. Keajaiban … satu-satunya keajaiban yang kini kurasakan adalah bahwa aku sudah bisa menerimanya—menerima penyakitku, menerima takdirku.

Meski seluruh badanku kini merasa nyeri tak tertahankan, meski napasku terasa berat bagaikan ada batu menghimpit, meski nyawaku kini berada di ambang batas yang sanggup melayang kapan pun, ketakutan itu tidak lagi menjadi mimpi buruk.

Kurasa … aku sudah siap kapan pun _Ia_ akan memanggilku.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

"Masuklah, Naruto."

.

.

.

**Warna awan berbaur dengan lembutnya biru**

**Tidak terlihat setitik pun haru**

**Hanya kebahagian yang menyaru**

**Seakan ini adalah permulaan hidup baru**

.

.

.

"_Ii tenki ttebayo_!" ujar Naruto riang.

Cuaca cerah. Ya. Tidak dapat disangkal, hari ini adalah hari yang tepat untuk melakukan _hanami_. Sekali lagi, walaupun berbeda dari biasanya—tidak ada _bentou_, tidak ada keramaian, dan aku … di atas kursi roda.

Dengan hati-hati, Naruto mendorong kursi roda yang kunaiki hingga bergerak perlahan, menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang berbau disinfektan. Sesekali, pemuda itu menyapa perawat atau bahkan pasien yang tidak kukenal siapa. Selalu supel, bukan? _Atashi no_ Naruto.

Tanpa terasa, Naruto sudah berhasil membawaku ke halaman bawah. Beberapa anak kecil tampak bermain satu dengan yang lainnya. Begitu lincahnya sampai mungkin tidak akan ada yang mengira bahwa mereka adalah pasien rumah sakit yang sama denganku.

Udara hangat, kupu-kupu bermain satu sama lain. Rumput terlihat begitu hijaunya melebur sempurna dengan pantulan warna langit. Dan di depan mataku sekarang, telah terpampang sebuah pohon kokoh yang memberi corak merah muda lembut, menambahkan kehangatan musim semi.

Kami …

Ternyata kau memang tidak memberikanku pemandangan ini secara cuma-cuma, 'kan?

"_Ne_, _sakura wa … utsukushii da yo ne_?" ujarku lembut, di sela napas yang kembali terasa berat. Kumohon, jangan sampai Naruto mendengar suaraku yang seperti ini.

"_Iia_ … Sakura-_chan wa motto utsukushii ttebayo_!"

_Emerald_-ku terbelalak saat mendengar pujian yang diiringi tawa renyah tersebut. Walaupun aku tidak melihatnya karena ia berada di belakangku, aku bisa menduga kalau ia mengatakannya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya seperti biasa.

Haah … seandainya … aku bisa melihatnya lebih lama. Setidaknya sampai tahun depan, saat sakura kembali bersemi.

"_Ne, ne,_ Sakura-_chan_. Kau tahu? Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Apa? Apa yang ia katakan? Kenapa suaramu terdengar begitu jauh, Naruto?

"Memang bukan barang mahal, sih … tapi…."

Sudah tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, Naruto. Sampai sinikah?

"…."

Angin begitu lembut membelai. Wewangian sakura yang menguar pun memaksaku terbuai.

_Kami_, aku mengantuk rasanya. Ya, hanya itu yang kurasakan sekarang—lelah dan mengantuk. Izinkanlah aku memejamkan mataku barang sekejap.

"Sakura?"

Ada yang memanggilku? Demi Tuhan, biarkan aku beristirahat!

"SAKURAAA!"

Oh, Naruto. Jangan berteriak seperti itu. Kau akan mengejutkan pengunjung yang lain.

"SAKURA! TIDAK! SAKURAAA!"

Bersikaplah seperti pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahun, oke? Walau aku tidak keberatan dengan sisi kekanakanmu yang seperti itu, tapi belum tentu orang lain bisa menerimanya.

"DOKTEEER! DOKTEEERR!"

Sudah. Tidak perlu dokter lagi, Naruto. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah tidur panjang yang lelap. Dengan demikian, semua penyakit ini akan pergi.

Ya….

Sudah.

Semoga kita bertemu di alam mimpi, Naruto.

_Dakara, imano tokoro_ … _sayonara_—karena itu, untuk saat ini saja … selamat tinggal.

.

.

.

**Tidak perlu air mata, Sayang, cukuplah sebuah senyum yang tak bisa disangkal**

**Sebagai pegangan, akan kubawa serta perasaanmu yang tunggal**

**Berkatmu, Sayang, aku bisa dengan tenang menerima uluran tangan sang ajal**

**Karenanya, di bawah sakura ini, aku tidak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal**

.

.

.

**F I N**

.

.

.

**_There's no such a frozen eternity. Every convocation will be followed by a separation. Therefore, the parting will always conduct a new meeting._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN 1**: this fanfiction was made as the opening for DMAC event. For more informations about DMAC event, please check my profile or go to fangroup of NS (Langit dan Bumi The NARUSAKU Indonesian Community) and SH (Devil and Angel (SasuHina)) on Facebook.

**A/N 2**: also, don't forget to check the next 4 fanfictions at December 4th, 2011 (just like today, 2 fanfictions were made by me and others by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran).

**A/N 3** : (not so) last word : jangan bunuh saya, NSLovers DX

Sebagaimana pembagian tugas, senpai saya, Night, membuat lebih banyak cerita dengan nuansa happy ending dibandingkan saya. Singkatnya, untuk event DMAC ini, saya akan menyumbangkan beberapa fic (baik yang ber-pairing NS maupun SH) dengan nuansa yang bisa dibilang, cukup nge-angst. Hope you still like it anyway.

Sedikit glossary :

- _Ii tenki ttebayo! _: cuaca yang cerah, ya?

- _Ne_, _sakura wa … utsukushii da yo ne_? : Hei, bunga sakura itu ... indah (cantik), ya?

- _Iia_ … Sakura-_chan wa motto utsukushii ttebayo_! : Tidak ... Sakura-chan jauh lebih indah (cantik)!

So, what do you think about this fic? Please gimme your opinion via review.

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
